Tan Dulces Como La Miel
by Elsa Scarlet
Summary: Itachi y Deidara son dos niños muy curiosos, y esa curiosidad les llevará a vivir una pequeña aventura de lo más "dulce".


**Hello everybody! Vaya, este es mi primer fic tanto en general como ItaDei, y me hace muchísima ilusión compartirlo con todos vosotros. Espero que os guste y que, como poco, os saque una sonrisa como me la sacó a mí mientras me los imaginaba al escribir esta corta pero intensa historia, jeje.**

**Disclaimer: _Naruto_ es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, peor me tomo la libertad de soñar e imaginar con sus personajes :P Eso sí, sin ánimo de lucro n.n'**

* * *

><p><strong>Tan Dulces Como La Miel<strong>

- Itachi –llamó con esa voz tan suave y dulce que le hacía increíblemente irresistible- ¿Estás seguro de que no hay otra manera?

Su tono dejaba ver la preocupación que sentía. Conmovido, el Uchiha se ablandó y miró con ternura a su compañero.

- No, Deidara. No hay otra manera. Debemos hacerlo así.

- Pero… -se removió incómodo mientras desviaba la mirada de los ojos negros del moreno- Va a doler –se quejó.

- Sólo un poco al principio –le aseguró. El rubio frunció el ceño y rápidamente volvió la vista hacia Itachi, quien le observaba con cariño. Estaba seguro de que el Uchiha mentía, pero él no era tonto. El muchacho leyó la duda en el fino rostro del más joven. Una punzada de dolor atravesó su estómago y sin pensar dijo- Es cierto, Deidara. No voy a negarte que al principio te dolerá un poco, pero –bajó la voz hasta convertirla en un tentador susurro- te prometo que luego los dos lo disfrutaremos.

El rubio cometió el error de perderse en la profunda mirada de su amigo y, sin tan siquiera darse cuenta asintió, dejándose llevar nuevamente por la euforia del momento.

- Muy bien –sentenció el Uchiha con renovado aplomo- Ahora sentirás un pequeño empujón –le indicó- Relájate y no te resistas. Es lo mejor.

- Vale –susurro con la voz entrecortada por el miedo.

Apenas tuvo tiempo de pensar cuando, de pronto, se vio fuertemente propulsado hacia adelante, sin posibilidad de frenar antes de chocar contra su objetivo. Deidara no podía hacer otra cosa que no fuese concentrarse en que sus pies siguiesen corriendo sin tropezarse uno con otro hasta que, como esperaba, choco de frente contra ellas. Con un grito de pavor las pequeñas criaturas alzaron el vuelo, directas a su cara. Itachi observó con una intensa sensación de éxtasis cómo el rubio se alejaba corriendo y agitando las manos a su alrededor con la esperanza de librarse de las puntiagudas armas de sus atacantes. Había llegado su turno. Veloz como una gacela se acercó al pequeño panal que colgaba de las ramas de aquel árbol tan frondoso que custodiaba las lindes del bosque cercano a la villa. Sacó el tarro de cristal que le había tomado prestado a su madre esa misma mañana y extrajo la cuchara que había introducido en él. Escuchando que Deidara aún seguía corriendo como un loco por la zona, se apresuró a recoger toda la miel que fuese posible antes de que las abejas se cansasen de perseguir al ruidoso rubio y decidiesen volver a su hogar. Apresuradamente acabó de llenar el bote de cristal justo cuando, alarmado, escuchó unos pesados y rápidos pasos que se acercaban hacia él.

- ¡Itachi! –gritó el rubio con voz ahogada por la fatiga- ¡Quítate de ahí, uhn!

El Uchiha se quedó paralizado mientras veía cómo la colisión con su amigo era inminente.

I-D-I

- ¿Ves? No ha sido para tanto –dijo con ligereza el Uchiha, dando una lamida a la cuchara que acababa de llevarse a la boca llena de miel.

- No ha sido para tanto para ti, uhn! –protestó el pequeño rebañando con el dedo la dulce sustancia que quedaba en el tarro.

Itachi miró al chico y se sintió culpable. Numerosas picaduras poblaban el tostado rostro del rubio, el cuál empezaba a adquirir un tono rosado-rojizo a causa de los abones de las picaduras. Era una especie de extraña varicela especialmente violenta.

- Lo siento –susurró- Pero era la única manera. Tú no llegabas al panal para coger la miel –esperó a que Deidara protestase, pero no hubo ni una réplica. El pequeño estaba demasiado ocupado lamiéndose los dedos como para prestarle atención. Cuando hubo acabado con los dígitos, el rubio miró con intensidad a los ojos al moreno- ¿A que ha merecido la pena? –preguntó con una nueva punzada de culpabilidad.

Como había esperado, el rostro de Deidara se iluminó y una ancha sonrisa se dibujó en su cara, abriéndose paso entre los numerosos picotazos rojos.

- Sí, uhn!

Divertido, el Uchiha se inclinó sobre su amigo y le besó en la frente con suavidad.

- Será mejor que volvamos. Minato y Kushina deben de estar preocupados por ti, Deidara.

El aludido infló los mofletes, adoptando un aire indignado.

- Ya soy mayor, uhn!

- Sólo tienes 4 años –le recordó con dulzura el Uchiha.

- ¡Y tú 6, uhn! –dijo sacándole la lengua. Había sonado como si fuese un insulto.

Itachi sonrió divertido. Deidara era ese hermano pequeño y revoltoso que siempre había deseado y que, por motivos del destino, jamás podría tener. Ante la atenta y exasperada mirada de su amigo se puso en pie con soltura.

- Venga – le dijo con una sonrisa- Te hecho una carrera hasta casa.

El rubio le miró de mala manera y, antes de que el Uchiha pudiese reaccionar, salió corriendo mientras gritaba "'¡Tonto el último, uhn!".

* * *

><p><strong>¿Y qué tal? ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿No son adorables siendo tan chiquitines e inocentes? *.* Una pocholada de críos. Espero que os haya gustado aunque sólo haya sido un poquito n.n <strong>

**¡Saludos!**


End file.
